


3000

by ochaoseoks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunlix, I love you 3000, Idiots in Love, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and its beautiful, based off of a song, bxb oneshots, hyulix action, hyunlix brainrot, its 3 am pls, its mainly hyujin and felix singing to each other, jisung being the supportive platonic soulmate of felix, lee felix is singing, mentions of other skz members, oneshots, skz ships, soft, they appear but aren’t really in the storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochaoseoks/pseuds/ochaoseoks
Summary: “Hwang Hyujin~”“Yes, my love?”“I love you 3000”orhyunlix one shot of them singing to each other and just being soft
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	3000

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT HAVE A BETA READER FOR THIS PLS FORGIVE MY MISTAKES

“Baby take my hand,” Felix sung, his usual low voice now holding beautiful high notes, the audience having a soporific effect from it. 

The entire band, stared at their rapper lovingly — occasionally looking at the rest of the audience and smirking at how entranced they were, as if to say ‘ _hell yeah, thats OUR lixie for you!_ ’ 

Even so, the fondness each boy held in their now giant orbs for Felix was nothing compared to Hyujins, the rappers entire being focused on the other blonde and him alone. You didn’t need to be intelligent like Einstein to figure out how _whipped_ the elder was for the latter, hell, you didn’t even require a beetles brain capacity, if you saw the way Hyujin looked at Felix then you’d understand.

In fact, the prince hwang hyujin was the human embodiment of “love me senpai” when it came to Felix. Of course he never minded how his interactions were unabashedly affectionate, even when it was quite obvious that their interactions weren’t always meant in a “bromance” manner. At first he was skeptical of this behavior in fear he’d make the younger uncomfortable, but his worries were soon put to rest when Felix made it abundantly clear he enjoyed the endearing moments they shared — this was to Hyujins (pleasant) surprise and from then on the two wear nearly inseparable.

_nearly_

This was nothing unexpected or shocking to Hyujin, Felix was everyones sunshine within the band, so it made sense that keeping the ray of light to himself was impossible — doesn’t mean the green horns of envy did not bare upon him. Still, it was like an unspoken schedule was put in place between all the band members, each boy getting a specific day or amount of time with the boy named dragon. 

“I want you to be my husband,” the rapper sang once more, closing his eyes as that low voice of his sprang up the note chart, small hands wrapping around the microphone. His “boyfriends”, as stays called them, cooed at their sunshine, wondering how lucky they had been to have such a talented and loving band mate. 

Hyujin still only kept to staring, not noticing how his low his jaw was, leaving his mouth open. 

Before the musicians began playing again to continue the song, Felix quickly hopped off the small stage he was on and landed softly on the ground, a few inevitable gasps sounding from the crowd.

He walked towards his boys, mainly towards a certain blonde though. All of them cheered for Felix, as he did something that was clearly _not_ planned judging by the reactions of the musicians left on stage. This only made the show more exciting.

As he inched closer, he brought the mic back up to his mouth, soft looking lips parting, allowing his vocals to be heard, “cause you’re my iron man—“ he stopped in front of Hyujin, eyes fixated on him longingly. Orbs of amber stared into those of the same color, each boy falling into the others stare. 

so whipped.

“...and I love you three thousand.” he finished after extending the “sand” and letting Hyujin come closer to help harmonize with him. The crowd was blown away by how well the pair sounded together, even the rest of stray kids were, and they lived with the two (seemingly) lovebirds. 

At this point Felix was left with a simple warm smile on his face, eyes still locked on Hyujin while the rest of his body planned to move back to where he began. The blonde noticed his movements and stopped him immediately, a short “wait!” echoing in the auditorium. All eyes were on them, if they weren’t already, and they were left in a short lived silence before Hyujin grabbed the microphone and signaled for the instrumentalists to continue with what was written on their music sheets. 

As the music sinked in, the visual finally registered what just happened and cursed his lovesick mind and body for damning him with this outcome. Unfortunately it was too late to turn back, and if he were to storm off after being the one to start up the music again then an earful from his managers was in his crystal ball. 

He sighed and brought the mic to his mouth, “Baby take a chance,” he began, a voice of an angels filling everyones ears, causing them to melt. Cheers from all over the room came along as the crowd demanded more from him, the other blonde giggling fondly of how unexpected this little performance was.

Hyujin swore his heart was about to give out from how cute Felix was being, praying he’d make it out alive by the end of this song. 

“Cause i want this to be something—“ he piped with his left arm circling around the others waist and pulling him in closer, the sound of every stay in the crowd “aw”ing at the their antics, now only inches away from one another.

Hyujin lowered himself so that it’d make things easier for the both of them, _if you know what i mean_. Felix’s once stifled giggles now floated freely around the rapper, face turning pink from the proximity of Hyujin. 

The aussie boy brought both hands up to the other rappers face, the contact making him feel as if the entire universe was right in the literal tiny palms of his hands. Hyujin’s face was truly gorgeous, his whole being was ethereal in general. Felix began wondering what he had done in his past life to deserve the bewitching looks of Hwang Hyujin. 

The two slowly closed the little space left between them with intent to seal the deal with a kiss, one that they both hoped to be unforgettable. Felix was the first to close his eyes, aiming for Hyujin to pick up on the conspicuous gap between the two luscious pink lips of his. Which, to the “master chefs” pleasant surprise happened, the older engulfing the other rapper into a soft, passionate kiss that was brief due to the clock that ticked on. 

They’d finish this backstage.

The visual of Stray Kids pulled away first, earning a whine from the younger at the loss of physical contact. Of course, Hyujin never let his arm fall back to his side, instead letting it rest on Felix’s hip, the curves of the other allowing said arm to keep a comfortable position. 

They looked at each other and realized just how bent over backwards they were for one another. The two rappers looked beyond happy after the short, sweet kiss, as if it were the beginning to many more short and long kisses. 

———

“uh, should we tell them to hurry up? the show’s supposed to end soon-“ a boy with dark hair asked, arms crossing against his chest. 

“Nah, let them have their fun,” another replied, similar colored hair falling forward and over his forehead as he tilted his head. 

“WOO, YEAH YOU GO, BABE!” again came another voice, this one coming from a male with squirrel like features. He was seemingly the most enthusiastic and energetic out of the bunch, this statement being proven as he started to jump up and down. 

The rest of the group let out their cheers and questions, eyes stuck in the same place they’d always been, right on the soon-to-be new couple within the band.

The lovebirds let out sweet laughs at the antics of their friends while also realizing how little time was left to finish up.

With this in mind, Hyujin finally opened his mouth to sing and not to plant his lips on another’s, taking a deep breath in and leaning towards Felix again so that he could join in as he did when Felix sang.

“straight out of a hollywood movie~” 

———

The lot of Stray Kids were in their dorm now, chilling with each other and watching anything that’d interest them on the eighty inch tv bestowed upon them by their lovely manager. Although they were all very mellow and settled down, it was obvious there were two presences missing from the room — no one dared to bring it up, though.

Two rappers stood by the window of their bedroom, looking out of the glass panes and getting lost in the starry night sky. They sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever until Hyujin (of course) moved to face Felix, arms wrapping around the smaller male’s waist. Just like they did at the concert, the two pulled themselves into the other and only stopped when their faces were mere _inches_ apart. 

Felix couldn’t help but smile at this, forehead resting on Hyujins as the older stooped down a bit in order to grant him this power. It was with that he spoke in a hushed tone,

“Hwang Hyujin~”

The visual shivered at the sound of his name coming from Felix’s deep voice. 

“Yes, my love?” He answered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead a tiny bit against Felix’s, as if he’d be able to read his thoughts if he pushed a little deeper.

The blonde looped his arms around Hyujin’s neck, officially looking up at his hyung with the same fondness in his eyes that the boys held in theirs when watching their Lixie sing. 

Hyujin let himself open his eyes again, feeling somewhat cold from the loss of touch in terms of foreheads. The once cold spot became warm again after his face burnt up from hearing what Felix had to say — something he wished he had recorded to replay over, and over again, 

“i love you 3000.”


End file.
